mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoboydrew/The Hypnotic Mart
Just so you're aware, start stocking up. I'm gonna be buying your Machines faster than you can make 'em. ;) Actually, I might not be needing them so badly as I thought. I'm Rank 6 now, so I can make my own. And you might want to take down the thing that says that you're the only one who sells Hypnotic Frequency Machines, as technically that's not true anymore. Oh yeah Well, first I have to stock up on orange bricks. Wthout them, I cannot build these marvelous machines. -- 14:30, 17 April 2009 (UTC) An auction too? SWEET!!! See my comment at the top. wanna know and buy.. Is it you have to give the pipe/gympsium and loose sparks or just one of them?? If it is just one of them i will take 10.. 20 loose sparks... price I am just selling the machines for 2 pipes/gypsum/loose sparks each. just send me the message "gimme a sticker! please?" in the MLN mailbox with the payment to receive the number of machines you want. for other items, there are other messages. -- 00:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) me want machines gimme 10 for 20 loose sparks. soon as soon as I get some in stock. but first you must become my friend. item i'd like Bass Guitar (1) = 5 loose sparks/are you interested in anything I have? i sent FR . 17:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick Accident... Ok i am Boidoh.... I ACCIDENTALLY GAVE U THE PRICE FOR THE HYPNOTIC MACHINCE.. I GAVE IT TO U AS :( I MADE IT ACCIDENTALLLY SO CAN U PLEASE GIVE ME THE ITEM STILL?? TMC Would you like to join TMC(The Merchants Club)? A club to trade with other store owners? It is on my talk page until further notice.(It has been moved here) 02:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Machinery I want 1 machine.. 2 Sparks Sent... On second thought... I'll take 5 Machines for 10 Loose Sparks. Sound good? sure! yeh! let's do it. send me the sparks!! So let me get this straight, There are two different deals going on. *5 Hypno-Machines for 1 Totemic Mountain Lion *5 Hypno-Machines for 10 Loose Sparks Which ones are we doing? Both? I could do both. Send me the items and it's a deal!-- 15:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I sent the Loose Sparks. However, I was wondering. I have a Totemic Mountain Lion and a Totemic Snake. Would you want the Snake instead? 02:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) 5 Machines I would like 5 machines... i already sent the 10 sparks.. the mtn. lion I want sorry, I already have the snake. But I do not have the lion. Alright. One Totemic Mountain Lion, coming up. By the way, could you please try to get me the Machines ASAP? As soon as I get them, I'll be able to build the Alter Ego Module. I've been saving for awhile, and I'd hate to delay it any longer than possible. Thanks! 03:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) You asked me if I wanted the Mountain Lion back? I think I will take it back. I'm sorta low on materials myself right now, and... yeah. Sorry for any inconvenience this might have caused you. 03:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) free item Just due what say my sig and get an item free of medium value.-- 03:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) what item you whant-- 04:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Tell me what a "medium priced item" just is. Give me an example, then I'll choose what I want. Cells What was the cost for the cells again?? 18:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) nvm. I sent u 50 thornax. U can keep the extras. 21:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:30, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Buying! Hey!, Could I buy 25 hypnotic machines!. So thats 400 clix? Tell me how much u have in stock?-- 11:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) The sad truth is that I only have one! And you want 25. You know those things are pretty expensive for me to make. I would recommend going to the Alpha Store. They probably have better deals there anyway. I am a regular custumer there. Once I get rank 9, I can start production again because I won't be needing any more orange bricks. actually u'll need 10 hypnos for the masterpiece-- 07:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) unless you had the alter ego module like i did.-- 23:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hypno trades Hey Legoboydrew, I'd like to buy all/as much of rank 4 items as possible??-- 09:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, all of them?-- 01:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC)